Three Scoops of Love
by ElizaJean87
Summary: A short and sweet oneshot. Ed & Al get ice cream! This is part of my new fic series telling how Al does all the things he ever wanted to while in the armor.


**I'm just churning out the fics one after another! This is the first in a series I am planning to do that shows how Al does all the things he never could while in the suit of armor, and he kept a list of them in a journal during that time. I first wrote about this journal (got the idea from the manga whenever Al whips out his book and notes down something he wants to eat when he gets his body back) in my other fic called "Driver's Training." **

**So anyway this is just some nice and light fluffy fiction ~Enjoy! **

**P.S. Reviews = _Love!_**

* * *

"Woooow! I just can't decide, brother! What flavor should I get?"

Al stood marveling in front of the counter at the ice cream shop. There were 20 flavors to choose from, each one sounding more delicious than the last.

"Strawberry cheesecake, chocolate mint, orange-apricot sherbert, chocolate fudge brownie. . ." Al bent over to get a better look at the myriad tubs of ice cream, his breath fogging up the glass.

"Hey, Al, you're giving everyone here a really nice view." Ed grinned as Al straightened up suddenly and turned around to glare at his brother. "Just pick one already! You can always try something else next time."

"Next time, really?!" The brunette alchemist bounced over to Ed and grabbed his brother's hands. "You really mean we can come back here again, brother?"

Ed's shoulders slumped when he realized what he'd admitted to, but he nodded consent anyway. "But Al, you realize we can't come back if we never leave!"

"Okay brother. So what kind are you getting?"

The blond alchemist peered at his little brother like he had suddenly sprouted wings. He pointed at a sign on the wall that read, "Ice Cream Shoppe Special: All you can eat banana split and hot fudge brownie sundae deluxe."

"Oh. Of course." Al turned back to the counter, frowning in concentration. Finally he pointed and said, "That one!"

Ed peered over his shoulder, curious. "What?!" He slammed his face into the palm of his flesh hand. "Just plain old vanilla?!"

Al just smiled happily and paid for their order.

The brothers took their ice cream to a bench in a nearby park to eat. Ed had to carry his platter with both hands, while Al gazed contentedly at his 3 scoops of vanilla on a waffle cone. As usual the older brother wolfed through his food faster than the eye could follow. Once finished Ed settled back on the bench to enjoy one of his favorite pastimes, watching his little brother eat.

Al slowly licked at his ice cream, savoring each bite. His little pink tongue darted out like a kitten lapping up cream. It was a hot day so the ice cream was melting fast, but Al was determined to enjoy every bit of it. Liquid vanilla dripped down his fingers to cover his hand and Al's tongue attacked his own flesh to devour the taste. Soon he was down to the last scoop, but by that time there was sticky white ice cream dribbling down the brunette's chin. Nearly finished, Al's tongue dove into the cone to get at the last bit of ice cream inside.

Ed's heart fluttered in his chest and then the butterflies in his stomach flew down a little lower to his groin, stirring up his desire.

"You're so damn cute, Al."

Al blushed when he saw the ardent love in his older brother's eyes. "I wish you could have tried some of my ice cream, brother. It was so good! And I didn't think to let you try any before it was all gone."

"That's okay," Ed replied, leaning forward and reaching a hand around to twine his fingers in Al's hair. "There's still some left right here." And with that he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his little brother's lips, shoving his tongue inside to explore Al's sticky, sweet mouth.

"Mmm, Brother," Al tried to say around Ed's tongue. "We are in public you know, and--"

His futile attempts at modesty were cut short as Ed tilted his head and deepened the kiss. The inside of Al's mouth was hot and cold at the same time, but oh-so-sweet and scrumptious that he just couldn't get enough. Exploring every part of his little brother's mouth with his tongue, Ed made sure to find all the traces of vanilla that he could. Their lips parted finally, and Ed placed a final chaste kiss on Al's forehead.

"Love you, Al."

"I love you too, brother," Al replied breathlessly.

"Ready to go home now?"

"Yes, in just a minute. I have to take care of something first."

Ed quirked an eyebrow, wondering what Al could be up to. When the younger alchemist pulled a worn-out journal from his pants pocket Ed chuckled, "I should have known!"

Al ignored his brother's amusement and painstakingly searched through the pages. Once he found the food section it didn't take long before he checked off a single box with a flourish.

"There! Another one experienced!" he said with a grin. The brunette held up the book for his brother to see: "X _Eat a vanilla ice cream cone_."

Al put the book away and they were ready to leave when Ed turned to Al suddenly and grabbed the brunette's head in his hands. Ed scrutinized the innocent face for a few seconds, then forcefully rubbed at Al's chin with his sleeve for a few minutes.

"Thanks, brother," Al said, gingerly touching his reddened face. It was still sticky in some places. "I guess I'll need a bath when we get home."

Ed brightened at the idea. "I'll help you with your bath, Al!"

"Okay, brother, that sounds nice. Let's hurry home!"


End file.
